Loves Troubles
by Spobyjennoisthaleb
Summary: Olivia and Wen Like each other and Stella will stop at nothing to get them together, when they're finally together drama comes.
1. Kickin ass

**Hi so this is my new story that I've been working on and I give credit to SilverMoon276 for all the help and ideas that you've given me. I'm planning on making it a multi chapter fic and I have holidays soon so I'll update lots then. Please R&R, if you R&R my story I'll do the same for you, if i make a mistake please don't hesitate to review and tell me. Thanks Glemonademouthwizards.**

**Olivia's P.O.V**

Splash! A paint balloon just hit me in the face. 'Oh no you didn't'! Stella races over to Ray and punches him flat in the face, she starts walking back counting '1,2,3' she sticks her hand out and Ray runs into it and falls on the ground.

'That'll teach him to mess with me' Stella says smirking walking off as we follow her.

'Great job Stella' Mo says as were driving in the car to Dante's.

'Well hurting Ray is my specialty' Stella tells her.

'I like your dress Olivia' Wen says to me. OMG! He likes my dress! Calm down Olivia it's just a compliment and he probably doesn't like you back.

'Oh thanks Mo and I went shopping yesterday and I got it then'.

'Hey! How come I wasn't invited? Stella turns to me

'Shopping Stella, S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G! Mo repeats.

'Shopping, Oh I thought you said snow-boarding' Stella laughs.

I turn to look out the window and I see Wen looking at me, we stare at each other for a moment and then quickly turn away blushing.

We reach Dante's and all pile out of the car, while waiting for our order we talk.

'We should play again here' Stella says sipping her lemonade.

'I-I don't know couldn't we wait just a little longer'.

'C'mon Olivia If we don't play again soon you'll be so scared you won't play again at all'. Wen tells me.

'Ok, but only here' I look at Mo and Stella who are whispering and smirking and smiling. I'll find out what they're talking about soon.

'Hey Charlie, Scott come with me for a sec?'

'Sure Stella'

They came back and everyone started to leave

'I've got to go, so mum remembers I'm a vegetarian for dinner.'

'I've got to go study, or Bapa will kill me.

'Got to go help mum with dinner.'

It was only Wen and I left at Dante's just drinking our Lemonade, we didn't know what to talk about.

'So how's Sydney going?'

'Great, she finishes her photography course tomorrow.'

'So I've been writing a song, do you wanna hear it?'

RING! RING! RING!

'Sorry I've go to take this.' I say flipping my phone up

'Hello?'

'Hey Livy?, Hows your date with Wen?

'Stella? You set this up?'

'Yea, has he kissed you yet?'

'No, he doesn't like me'

'Yes, he does and you like him too!, he's always watching you.'

'You really think he likes me?'

'Yes! HA! Take that Scott! BOOM!

'Is that Scott, Mo and Charlie?'

Yea, Scott was tickling Mo and she fell off the bed an-OMG! Did not need to see that, I'm moving, ha-ha sto-Bye liv.


	2. Everyone knows

**Ok just an author's note they all live together in the same house the girls share a bedroom and they boys share one, they also have the guest room which they later turn into a bedroom.**

**Stella's P.O.V**

Charlie starts tickling me while I'm with Olivia

'Ha-ha got to go Liv.'

As soon as I shut the phone down Charlie tickles me more and starts kissing me.

'I guess we weren't the only ones' Mo says smirking and walking into the room hand in hand with Scott, while Charlie and I sat up.

'Let's make some dinner for Olivia and Wen when they get home.

**With Olivia and Wen. Olivia's P.O.V**

Sounded like Stella and the rest of the band were having a good time. I went to go sit down with Wen.

'I like your smile' Wen says to me, he quickly turns his head away.

'I-er-um thanks' I say also turning my head.

We were walking home crossing a road when a car suddenly swerved around the corner missing me by inches, whilst stepping back I lost my balance but luckily Wen caught me.

'Oh thanks' I said

'Oh uh, you're welcome' Wen said

We finally reached the house and went inside to fins Stella and Scott yelling at each other and Mo and Charlie rolling on the floor laughing so hard they were going blue.

'pasta'

'salad'

'pasta'

'salad'

'We can have both pasta and salad for dinner'

'They've been like that for 15minutes' Charlie said still laughing.

Once dinner was ready we sat at the table.

'So a Maddy called for you Wen' Scott told him. Wen looked taken back.

'Maddy's an ex-girlfriend of mine, I swear I don't know how she found me I just want to forget about her' Wen said

**The next night Wen's P.O.V**

We were setting up at Dante's Pizzeria for our performance every Thursday.

'I'll carry that for you' I said talking Olivia's microphone and walking inside. She looked really pretty tonight she was wearing an army style dress **(A. /N** **the dress she wears in she's so gone)** I really like her but she probably doesn't like me.

'Wen, Hellooo' Charlie says waving his hands in front of my face.

'Sorry I blanked'

'You were thinking of Olivia weren't you?'

'No why would I be thinking of her'

'You like her we all know except Olivia'

'How do you know?'

'You just spent 10 minutes staring into the door after Olivia went inside'

'C'mon lest go'

We ate some pizza and then started playing determinate.

_Tryin' hard to fight these tears__  
><em>_I'm crazy worried__  
><em>_Messin' with my head this fear__  
><em>_I'm so sorry__  
><em>_You know, you gotta get it out__  
><em>_I can't take it__  
><em>_That's what bein' friends about___

_I, I wanna cry__  
><em>_I can't deny__  
><em>_Tonight I wonder I've been high__  
><em>_And get inside__  
><em>_It isn't right__  
><em>_I gotta live in my life!___

_I know I I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it!__  
><em>_I know I I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it!___

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more!__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!__  
><em>_You and me together!__  
><em>_We can make it better!__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!___

_Hate to feel this way__  
><em>_It was today__  
><em>_I gotta get myself on stage!__  
><em>_I shouldn't wait__  
><em>_Or be afraid__  
><em>_The chips will fall where they may!___

_I know I I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it!__  
><em>_I know I I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it!__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lemonade_ ]__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more!__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!__  
><em>_You and me together!__  
><em>_We can make it better!__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!___

_Okay, it's Wen and I'm heaven sent__  
><em>_Music like a veteran__  
><em>_Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine__  
><em>_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than__  
><em>_Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them__  
><em>_People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline__  
><em>_Stop!__  
><em>_Now hurry up and let us in__  
><em>_Knock!__  
><em>_Cuz we comin' to your house__  
><em>_And people keep on smilin' like thet got lemons in their mouth__  
><em>_I'm the real deal, you know how it feel__  
><em>_Why they're in it for the millsl__  
><em>_We're in it for the thrills__  
><em>_So get down... now...__  
><em>_We don't play around__  
><em>_Put your feet up off the ground__  
><em>_And just make that sound... Cuz...___

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more!__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!__  
><em>_You and me together!__  
><em>_We can make it better!__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate! Determinate!___

_C'mon and__  
><em>_C'mon and__  
><em>_C'mon and get it goin'__  
><em>_C'mon and c'mon and get it goin__  
><em>_C'mon and__  
><em>_C'mon and__  
><em>_C'mon and get it goin'__  
><em>_On the dance floor__  
><em>_On the dance floor__  
><em>_D-d-dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate!___


	3. Heartbreak and feelings revealed

**Here's Chapter 3**

**Wen's P.O.V**

We were packing up our instruments when a girl came up to me

'Heyyy Wen'

Oh Crap Maddy

'What are you doing here Maddy?'

'I came to see you''

Then she reached up and started kissing me, I heard a door slam and two other people I think it was Stella and Mo.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I put one of Charlie's drums in the van I walked back inside and stopped when I saw Wen and another girl kissing in the middle of the room. I ran out of there into the car park and flicked off my shoes and started running I could feel the tears running down my face as Mo and Stella called my name but I just kept running all the way home. I reached home and unlocked the door and ran into my bedroom locking the bedroom door behind me as ran to my bed and cried into my pillow then I heard the band.

'Where do you think she is?' Charlie asked

'In our room' Stella and Mo said at the same time.

'We'll go talk to her' Mo declares

'You boys go do something else' Stella replies.

'Olivia can we come in?' Stella asks

No answer

'Were co-Damn! Its locked' Stella yells.

"Go away' I scream

'No Liv, please open up'

'Oh Hey Livy' I look to my left to see the windows open and Charlie's standing in the room. I just kept crying.

Charlie came over and sat on l=my bed and hugged on me as I cried into his shirt. Stella, Mo you can come through the bathroom' Charlie advises them.

'Ok were coming in' Mo says as she and Stella enter and come to sit next to me.

'How are you doing?' Stella asks me

'Hmph' I say turning my head.

Suddenly Charlie's not beside me anymore and I feel really lonely. I hear music and turn my head.

_You're not alone__  
><em>_Together we stand__  
><em>_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand__  
><em>_When it gets cold__  
><em>_And it feels like the end__  
><em>_There's no place to go__  
><em>_You know I won't give in__  
><em>_No I won't give in___

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_Just stay strong__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through___

_So far away__  
><em>_I wish you were here__  
><em>_Before it's too late, this could all disappear__  
><em>_Before the doors close__  
><em>_And it comes to an end__  
><em>_With you by my side I will fight and defend__  
><em>_I'll fight and defend__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah___

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_Just stay strong__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through___

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny__  
><em>_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah___

_La da da da__  
><em>_La da da da__  
><em>_La da da da da da da da da___

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_Just stay strong__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through___

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_Keep holding on___

_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I was eating quietly when Wen came into our room I think someone namely Mo filled him in on why I was so upset.

'Liv I'm really sorry I ju-but I cut him off'

'Just forget it Wen ok, forget it' I said annoyed at him.

'Livy I'm not with her I swear'

"Didn't look like that when she was snogging your face off'

'She came up to me and just started kissing me; I wanna be with you Liv, I love your smile, your voice the way you can sing in front of hundreds of people but you can't order pizza because you have to order so much because Stella always eats two and your worried what they'll think if you.'

'Really' I ask still getting my head around the fact that he likes me.

'Really!'_  
><em>


	4. Getting Together

**Mo's P.O.V**

Wen went into Olivia's a few minutes ago and when they cam back out they were holding each other's hand and laughing like nothing happened.

'Look who's happy today' Stella teases

''Shut up Stell'

'Finally' I say

'What do you mean?' Wen asks

'We've been waiting forever for you two to get together'

Really?' Olivia asks

'Yup' we all say

'C'mon lets go watch a movie'

'Not the notebook please Mo' Stella says quickly going on her hands and knees begging.

'Wow had that one rehearsed didn't you?' I say lifting my eyebrow

'Let's watch Glee movie'

'No Liv'

'I know lets watch Harry Potter'

'Yes'

'Yes'

Yes'

Nooo'

'Yes'

'Sorry Liv you're outnumbered

We put the movie on and Olivia buries her head in Wen's shirt and falls asleep straight away.

**Next Day**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Oh Yay School! Not, I walked downstairs as something jumped on me I flicked it off and ran into the kitchen, 'Guys something just jumped on me' I tell Mo and Scott

Stella comes in blue and laughing.

'It was you' I say accusing her and pointing my finger.

'Yup' She says between breaths

'Your evil Stella Yamada'

'You love me' She says kissing me

'we have school remember?' I say breaking away

'How you two lovebirds sleep?' Stella asks Olivia and Wen as they come downstairs.

'Good'

'I fell asleep like that?' Olivia asks

'Yes' everyone says

'I was thinking we should make the spare room into a bedroom' Scott tells us

'Yea, me 2!' Mo screams like she won lotto. We all burst out laughing

'Who would get it though?' Stella says

'You want it don't you Stell' Charlie accuses

'Maybe' she says sheepishly

**Mo's P.O.V**

'But then we have two girls and 3 boys in our room!' Scott says indignantly

'I don't think Charlie will be sleeping in your room much Scott' i say smirking and nudging Stella

'Shut up Mo' Stella smiles and playfully punches my arm.

'Come to think of it where were you this morning?' Stella asks me

'I was getting ready for school' I reply confidently

'At 1am in the morning?'

'Look guy's we arn't going to be spending much time in our rooms so why don't Olivia and Wen take the girls room, Stella and Charlie take the guest room and Scott and I take the boys room' I say tring to change subjects.

Olivia puts her hand on my shoulder and says 'Good Luck, there room stinks'

'So is that alright I ask?'

Everyone agrees and we start getting ready for school.

We're all ready for school when Charlie says' Where's Stella?'

**Heyy! Thanks for all the reviews, Sorry i haven't updated in like forever i've been really busy but i have all chapters up until chapter 8 writen out in my book so i should be able to update sooner. **

**Shout outs!**

**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 thank you i so much.**

**India'TeamStarkid'J thanks I like wenlivia a lot but Starlie is deffinatly my second favourite**

**Silvermoon276 thanks i try my best but its not perfect**


	5. Alcohol and ChocChip cookies

**Scott's P.O.**

We looks all over the house for Stella everywhere and I think Charlie's going slightly insane because he can't find his girlfriend. "What if she's dead" I ask him to see what his reaction is like and then he looks really really worried like he actually thinking that something like that might have happened to her.

We find Stella stuffing her face with choc-chip cookies and stuffing Lemonade cans into her backpack."Ima grogin gil" She says we all turn to Charlie. "She says I'm a growing girl" He tells us. She grabs Charlies hand and pulls him out the door.

We eventually arrive at school and go to our separate classes me and Wen have science together first. We are learning some boring thing about how chemicals form and stuff and I should actually be paying attention to this because its apart of our assignment and I need a good mark.

Then Wen starts talking to me about him and Olivia.

"So Olivia fell asleep in my lap he asks?"

"Yes, she did we told you at home remember"

"No I blanked thinking about it"

"Yea I do that sometimes"

"Mr Gifford eyes to the front" The teacher says.

"Sorry"

"Would Olivia White, Wendell Gifford, Stella Yamada, Mohini Banjaree, Charlie Delgado and Scott Picket please come to Principle Brenigans office immediately" The lady over the P.A system says

"Wonder what that's about" I say to Wen as we walk there. We arrive to see the rest of Lemonade Mouth already there aswell as Ms Reznick and Principle Brenigan.

"Your going on tour"

**Stella's P.O.V**

We all start jumping up and down like little kids on Christmas morning screaming out 'Yes!' and 'This is awesome'. Every stops screaming and asking questions.

"Where are we going on tour?" Scott asks

"Around the US, New York, Texas, California, Las Vegas, Las Angeles and many other places" Ms Reznick replies

"How long does the tour go for" Charlie asks?"

"4 months"

"How many shows are we doing?" Olivia asks

"32 shows" Ms Reznick replies as Olivia goes pale

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Wen says rubbing her hand

"Do we get a tour bus?" I ask

"Yes you do!" Mr Brenigan tells us.

"There is 3 bedrooms so you can decide who you'll share with"

We all wink at each other already knowing who were sharing with. "How long til we start the tour?" Wen Asks "1 month" Ms Reznick replies. Olivia goes if possible even paler.

**Friday night Charlies P.O.V**

"Guys!, this calls for celebration" I say

Scott comes through the door with liquor and Alcohol.

"Heey, look what Ray gave me" he says holding it up.

"Ok who wants to play truth or dare?" Stella says, ah typical Stella.

Everyone agrees

"Wen I dare you to sing Miley Cyrus's song Rockstar" I say

Damn he actually did it!

"Stella truth or dare?" Mo and Olivia ask her

"Truth"

"According to an unnamed source that shall stay nameless you and Charlie did it last weekend is it true?" Olivia asks

"Nope" Stella says taking a drink from a wine glass.

They look at me and I stick my hands up in defence "She speaks the truth"

"Olivia I dare you to drink this" Stella says holding up a cup of beer.

Olivia drinks it and then says "Alcohol tastes gross.


End file.
